CENTER PROGRAMS, ADMINISTRATION & OPERATIONS: COMMUNICATIONS & PUBLIC RELATIONS SUMMARY The Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) core value of communication is a fundamental requirement for efficient, informed and effective operations of a complex organization. Center Programs, Administration & Operations: Communications & Public Relations is an essential resource for easy and reliable access to WaNPRC information, both internally and to external partners and the general public. Modes of communication include personal communication, email, websites, and printed materials. Plans for the next funding period include increased public relations efforts to communicate the important biomedical research conducted using WaNPRC facilities and resources by both WaNPRC investigators and affiliates.